I Want That Surfing Lesson
by Freedom Fighter
Summary: Everyone's excited about a certain celebrity coming to the resort for a meet and greet. Are the groms willing to risk their jobs and the sick waves of Sunset Beach just to see her? With a private surf lesson on the line, maybe...
1. Chapter 1

**I Want That Surfing Lesson**  
**Chapter One**  
**Story Written by Freedom Fighter**

So here we are, my first ever official 'Stoked' story! In this brief three-part mini-series, everyone's excited about Bridgette coming to the resort, for one day only! And that includes the groms, who might be willing to risk their jobs and the sick waves at Sunset Beach just to hope to be able to get a private surfing lesson with her.

Part of 'Surf's Up with Bridgette' week!

In terms of continuity, this takes place:  
- As of where the U.S. airing of 'Stoked' is as of today (6/14/10).  
- After 'Total Drama Action' but before its 'Reunion Special.'  
- Separate from my reality series fic, 'Fresh from Canada.' In other words, in this story no one has met Bridgette in person before.

**Disclaimer:** The characters of 'Stoked' and Bridgette from the 'Total Drama' series belong to Fresh TV, Inc., Teletoon, and Cartoon Network.

* * *

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE...**

A tan-skinned hand reached out from under the covers to press the snooze button on the alarm clock. Seconds later, the sheets were thrown off, and Fin McCloud sat up, her hair a complete mess. She yawned, still a bit tired after going to bed really late the previous night. That was for two reasons: one, because she and the gang had one of their crazy campfires on the beach, and two... well, for some reason she couldn't quite remember at the moment.

But then the door into the bedroom opened, and Emma stuck her head in. She was as happy as Fin could ever remember seeing her, and as she was about to find out, Emma had a good reason to be.

"What are you doing still in bed?" Emma asked. "The day's finally here! She's going to be here today!"

With that, the other reason she stayed up late the previous night came back to her. The girls were ecstatic over a reality series celebrity coming to the resort today. One that Fin especially idolized.

"Oh yeah!" Fin smiled.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Fin and the rest of the gang were walking from their beach house to the hotel to check-in for the day. The girls could barely contain their excitement as they thought about what they would do when they met their idol, while the boys, particularly Reef, didn't seem just as enthusiastic.

"I don't see what's the big deal about this betty," an unimpressed Reef stated aloud.

"You don't get the deal?" Fin shot back. "Seriously?"

"This is Bridgette!" Emma exclaimed as she pulled out a poster out of nowhere. "**THE** Bridgette, of 'Total Drama Island!'"

"And don't forget of 'Total Drama Action,'" added Fin.

"Wasn't that the one where she was the first one out?" Broseph queried, scratching his head.

"Yeah, but she got to host that cool Aftermath show," replied Lo.

"And she's a champion surfer!" added Emma. "She stood tall for female surfers everywhere!"

"If she was the first one out, then she didn't do a very good job," countered Reef. "Man, if I was on that show, I would've gotten all the way to the end!"

"She had extenuating circumstances!" defended Fin.

"Sure she did," Reef rolled his eyes.

Reef then took a closer look at the poster, eying it from top to bottom.

"Then again, I might be more inclined to like her if she was only wearing a swimsuit..."

"Hold on there, Romeo," Lo warned him. "She's got a boyfriend."

"So? Nobody said it was wrong to look!"

Fin took the poster from Emma, hastily rolled it up, and that batted Reef in the stomach with it.

"You're such a pig!" Fin yelled.

As they reached the hotel entrance, they saw Johnny motioning them to hurry up.

"Guys, we've got an emergency staff meeting, now! Baumer really doesn't look like he's in a good mood."

* * *

Andrew Baumer paced back in forth in front of the staff, which included the gang plus Rosie, the head maid, and Wipeout, the resort's mascot. And he looked as if he was going to rip somebody apart.

"As you all know, we're going to be extra super busy today, so there is to be no goofing off today at all!" he told them. "Anyone caught not doing their job gets a strike, no questions asked! And don't think I'm not above firing someone on the spot if I really feel like it!"

The gang tensed up. No one wanted to lose their jobs, despite how crappy they could be sometimes.

"Oh, and one more thing."

Without warning, Baumer snatched the rolled-up Bridgette poster out of Fin's left hand. He unfurled it and pointed angrily at the celebrity.

"I'm well aware our VIP, Bridgette, will be offering one lucky surfer a private session with her following the meet and greet. Well, guess what? You're all banned from attending!"

"That's not fair!" Fin exclaimed.

"But why?" Emma asked.

"With the resort booked, you'll have no time anyway to go down there. Besides, I don't want a repeat of the Stone Seabreeze incident!"

Baumer then walked over to Lo and glared at her.

"Especially you!"

"Got it," Lo nodded furiously, as Baumer stepped away.

"You've got two minutes to get to your posts. If any one of you is late, there'll be strikes all around!"

With that, everyone headed for the staff room exit.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Emma and Lo were in the dining room and were already finding themselves swamped with taking breakfast orders, delivering food, and busing tables. But even as they tried to keep things under control, they were still chatting about Baumer's orders.

"I can't believe this!" Emma shouted. "I've been waiting for this day ever since it was announced Bridgette was coming a month ago, and now I can't even meet her, much less get a chance to have a private session with her!"

"It's so unfair," Lo agreed. "If I were still up in the penthouse and not here working, Daddy probably would've done anything to make sure I would win it!"

"One way or another, we've gotta find a way to meet Bridgette!"

"I agree, but how? We're not gonna get out of here anytime soon!"

"Just give me some time... I'll figure out a way!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Reef was on the beach, watching as a line of at least two dozen people were in the process of signing up for surfing lessons. And he could see more coming.

"Really? I mean, even on a busy day I don't get anywhere near this many people! And even worse... they're all dudes!"

Sure enough, every single person in the line was a male teenager.

"This is the worst day ever, and it's not even nine yet!"

Reef sat down on the steps of the stock house to sulk. But as he sat there, he overheard a couple of his future students talking.

"You here to learn how to surf?"

"Definitely. Hoping to learn enough in a hour sesh so I can go out and impress Bridgette."

"There's only one problem with that, dude... she's going to be impressed by my mad skills."

"Dream on, crazy pants!"

"Trying to impress a girl surfer," Reef thought to himself. "How lame is that?"

He then walked over to the loaner surfboards, intending to begin passing them out to the first few guys on the list. But he then spotted something on the floor.

It was a copy of Hang Teen, a magazine usually reserved for covering up-and-coming teen surfers and trends. Of course, who else should be on the cover than Bridgette, smiling coyly as she stood next to a surfboard on the beach, with the sea behind her.

"She is cute, though. If only she were in a bikini..."

"Hey, guy!"

Reef looked up from the magazine cover and saw that the guys in line were starting to get impatient.

"Are you the surf instructor or what?" one of them yelled. "Start instructin' already!"

Reef glanced at the cover again, then back at the line.

"Now that I think about it," he told himself, "maybe I feel like impressing a girl surfer after all. But first... gotta get rid of the competition!"

He then began to address the line.

"Okay, first ten people, come up and grab a board! I've got an hour, so if you wanna learn something... move it, people!"

Reef rubbed his hands together evilly as the first group rushed by him to pick out their boards.

* * *

Broseph was walking through the 600 wing of the hotel, wheeling a cart stacked to the top with luggage from people who were checking out of the hotel towards the elevator. It was so heavy that he was having a tough time moving the cart at all.

"Can't people carry their own bags?" he asked out loud. "People have arms, right?"

He pressed the down button on the wall and then slumped down onto the ground to take a breather. A few seconds later, he heard a ding, signaling a car had arrived at his floor.

Before he could get up, though, the doors slid open. He could hear grumbling as a housekeeper's cart was pushed out into the hallway.

"This is unbelievable!"

Broseph looked up and saw Fin pushing the cart. And she was not happy at all.

"What's bummin' you, Chiquita?" Broseph asked.

"Huh?"

Fin stopped and looked to see Broseph sitting on the ground. She then showed the reason for her anger as she pulled a piece of paper off of the cart. It was a list of all of the rooms that she had been assigned to clean... and it almost filled up the entire page!

"Look at this? Rosie gave me the entire sixth, seventh, eighth, **AND** ninth wings to do... **BY MYSELF!**"

"Ooh... harsh!"

"Housekeeping is extremely short-staffed today! You won't believe how many people called out sick! The only disease they have is being sick with admiration over Bridgette!"

"Jealous you didn't think to do the same?"

"Yeah," Fin sighed. "Apparently, Rosie had to stop taking sick leave requests for today two days ago! How do you call out sick that far ahead? Man... I'll be lucky if I'm done cleaning all these rooms by sunrise tomorrow!"

"Good luck with that."

"Thanks. See ya later."

Fin pushed her cart down the hall to start her torture of a day. Broseph then noticed out of the corner of his eye that the elevator door had just closed... and it was already moving upwards.

"Man... that's gonna take forever to come back down."

* * *

After successfully checking another guest out of the hotel, Johnny was hoping to take a seat and get off his feet... at least until the next departure came to him.

Unfortunately, Baumer wasn't going to let him have that luxury.

"Johnny!"

"Yes, sir!" Johnny quickly jumped up and stood at attention.

"Do we have any vacant suites that are ready to be rented out now?"

Johnny typed away at the computer, searching the database.

"Um... 920 wasn't used last night."

"Good. Gimme a key."

"Okay... but may I ask under whose name..."

Baumer reached over the desk and lifted a finger over Johnny's lips.

"Shhhhhh!"

He then pointed out into the lobby, where they were about 50 or so people wandering around. Many had come to the resort just for the day's special event, and more were on the way. Several of them had bought 'Total Drama' posters from the Hotel Gift Shop, hoping to get them autographed by Bridgette herself. There was a little girl holding a Bridgette plush doll that was handmade by her mother, who was also there, wearing a short sleeve shirt with Bridgette's face on it. And in the corner, there was a guy trying to fix his girlfriend's hair, which had been styled the same way Bridgette's was.

"Don't say her name out loud! You want to cause a ruckus in here? Our VIP arrived a couple minutes ago, and her agent wants to make sure she gets to her room without being seen! Got it?"

Johnny nodded and went to work processing the check-in papers.

"Just make up a name or something," Baumer told him. "Nobody will know the difference."

A minute later, Johnny finished, and he handed the keycard to Baumer.

"Not a word to anyone!" Baumer warned Johnny. "No one is allowed to know the occupant of this room other than you and me! Understand?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Good... keep up the good work, Johnny!"

Baumer then walked away to secretly hand-off the key to the VIP.

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Want That Surfing Lesson**  
**Chapter Two**  
**Story Written by Freedom Fighter**

* * *

A small crowd was already gathering on the shores of Sunset Island, as an area was being set up on the beach to hold a 'meet and greet' session with one of the stars of the hit reality shows 'Total Drama Island' and 'Total Drama Action,' Bridgette.

While that was happening, Baumer and Wipeout stood about 100 feet away, surrounded by a large group of fans. Baumer had a megaphone and hand, and was about to address them.

"May I have your attention, please?"

The crowd quieted down to let the hotel's day manager speak.

"As part of her agreement to come to Surfer's Paradise and do a meet and greet, our VIP guest, TV reality star and teen surfer Bridgette is offering a free, private surf lesson to one lucky fan here today!"

Baumer held up a reel of red tickets for all to see.

"The winner will be drawn at random shortly after the autograph session, but you cannot win unless you get a ticket prior to the drawing **AND** you are present at the drawing itself! Only one ticket per person, please. Employees of the resort are not eligible to win... and the same goes for family members of employees!"

Baumer pulled off a trench coat from someone in the crowd, revealing George and Grommet, the former sitting on the shoulders of the latter.

"Awww..."

As the two young boys headed back inside the hotel, Baumer followed them... but not before tossing the reel of tickets over his shoulder and into the arms of an unsuspecting Wipeout.

"Huh?"

Before he knew it, Wipeout was mobbed as the group quickly engulfed him, seeking to get a ticket. A few seconds later, the mascot crawled out from the mishmash of people, with the reel no longer in his possession. There was a rip in his shorts just below his left knee, and his right eyeball was hanging about six inches out of its socket.

"Animals!" he yelled, before walking off.

But not everyone was interested in getting a raffle ticket, as a smaller group of less than a dozen had their eyes tuned to the water, where they were watching surfers wiping out in nearly every way possible. In some instances, there were four or five guys trying to claim the same wave, with none of them backing down until their lost their balance and fell off... sometimes taking others out in the process! Even when a surfer could get a wave by themselves, they'd do something stupid like holding one foot up in the air or try to go through the wave itself.

Over where Reef was giving surf lessons, he had just started teaching his last group. Practically all the guys that were getting easily worked by the ocean were people Reef had taught lessons to that morning. And those in the group he was currently instructing weren't comfortable with watching all the wipeouts.

"Surfing's a lot more dangerous than I thought," one of his students spoke up. "I wanna meet Bridgette, but not if I'm in a body cast!"

He then walked out on Reef's 'class,' and a few of the others quickly did the same.

"What can I say," Reef remarked, "surfing's not for kooks. And it's not easy! Impress the surfer chick? Ha... I've seen some of her moves, and it takes years to be anywhere as good as her!"

Reef was lying... he hadn't never seen Bridgette in action in the waves. Still, his students seemed to believe him.

"You can't impress someone like her after just a one-hour surf lesson! You guys are wasting your time!"

Given the visible results in the ocean, and the half-truth from Reef's mouth, the remaining students dropped their rental boards and walked away.

"Don't feel bad!" he shouted at them. "I'm sure there are other ways to impress her!"

Reef smiled as he started picking up boards, as the sounds of crashing waves and kooks wiping out in the ocean filled the air.

"No good surfers for miles means no one left to impress our little VIP... other than me, of course! Reef, you are a **GENIUS**!"

* * *

Over in the DR, it was time for the lunch rush. But no one working there knew the difference, since they had been swamped with customers since opening at eight. In addition, there was a line of people waiting for their turn to be seated that extended out of the ship and into the lobby.

"Miss," someone yelled. "We've been here for 20 minutes and no one's even given us a menu!"

The customer was shouting at Emma, who was holding a stack of 15 dirty dishes in her hands and slowly trying to make her way to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry!" Emma apologized. "I'll get you some right away!"

Emma eventually got into the kitchen and got to the sink without breaking a single dish. Once she had safely placed the pile on the counter, she wiped the sweat off of her forehead with the back of her right arm.

"It can't only be lunch time," she whined. "I feel like I've already worked a full 12-hour shift!"

"There you are!"

Emma saw Kelly heading back into the dining room, pushing a cart with a meal covered by a silver dome.

"I have a job for you..."

Kelly reached into her apron and pulled out an order form, which she promptly handed to Emma. The waitress read the guest's name at the top aloud.

"Miss Anna Nicole? Wait a minute... is this an order for room service?"

"Yep. Bellhops are apparently too busy to deliver food, so they're making us cook and deliver meals right now."

"But... the DR..."

"Consider this a chance to get away from here for a bit... this is your 15-minute lunch break!"

Kelly walked out of the kitchen before Emma could object any further.

* * *

"'Cuse me, coming through!"

The lobby was starting to get packed, making it difficult for Emma to get from the pirate ship to the elevator. Because of the number of people, she failed to see Lo was at the front desk with Johnny.

"Okay, Front Desk!" Lo stated at Johnny. "My sources say that Bridgette is already here! And I say, as the daughter of the man who owns the hotel that you work at, I demand you tell me what room she's in!"

"I can't tell you that!" Johnny exclaimed. "I swore on my job that I wouldn't tell anyone! Not even you!"

"If you won't do it for me... do it for Emma!"

Johnny felt his heart stop.

"Emma?"

"Uh huh," Lo nodded. "She's a big fan!"

"Well..." Johnny started to cave in.

Lo knew she had Johnny on the ropes. But before she could finish him off, she felt herself being tugged away from the front desk.

By Kelly.

"If I didn't need you right now, you would've been fired hours ago!"

Johnny breathed a sigh of relief as the girls disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

Emma arrived at her destination and knocked on the door. After a few seconds, the door opened... and she was shocked at who was on the other side.

"Oh, hi! Room service, right? How much do I owe you?"

It was Bridgette.

Emma was stunned. The one and only Bridgette was standing in front of her, and she was delivering her lunch! In a panic, Emma did the only thing her body would allow her to do.

She fainted.

* * *

Minutes later, Emma was awakened by the feeling of water being dumped on her face. She quickly sat up, her hair dripping wet. She turned around to see who had gotten her wet, and saw Bridgette sitting on a chair next to the bed, with a half-full water bottle in her left hand.

"You're awake! That... worked a little better than I thought."

"I wasn't dreaming just then?" Emma asked as she lifted her hand up to pinch herself on the cheek. "Ow!"

She then glanced at Bridgette... she was still sitting there.

"It really is you! You're Bridgette! Of 'Total Drama Island' and 'Total Drama Action!'"

"And don't forget co-host of 'Total Drama Aftermath,'" Bridgette playfully reminded her.

Bridgette got up to get a towel from the bathroom.

"What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here for another hour!"

"My agent was able to book an earlier flight. I checked in this morning... got to chill before the big meet and greet."

"Oh. I'm Emma, by the way!"

Bridgette finally emerged from the bathroom and threw a towel, underhanded, to Emma, who started to dry her hair off.

"Interesting uniform... is that what the bellhops wear here?"

Emma gasped. "Bellhops? Oh my gosh... my break was only 15 minutes! I'm gonna be late for sure!"

Emma wrapped the towel around her head and ran out of the room. Bridgette shrugged her shoulders as she walked over to the cart... and remembered something.

"Wait!" she yelled as she stuck her head into the hallway. "I didn't pay for the meal yet!"

But Emma was already gone.

* * *

A couple hours later, the lobby had emptied out as almost everyone was outside on the beach, waiting for the arrival of Bridgette for her autograph signing. With no more people asking for surf lessons, Reef made his way to the large crowd surrounding the small portable stage that had been assembled. He saw that a table had been set up on the stage with two chairs.

He also saw the large queue for people already in line to get autographs. He ran to find where the end of the line was, but was struggling to push his way through the crowd.

When he finally got there, he saw Wipeout standing there with another roll of raffle tickets... though this time people were being orderly as he handed them out.

"Wipeout, what are you doing here?"

"Baumer saw I wasn't doing anything, so he's making me hand out raffle tickets."

"To win the private surf session? Alright... fork one over, buddy!"

Reef reached for the roll, but Wipeout pulled them away.

"Employees are ineligible to enter. Besides... I heard you're not even a fan of Bridgette's!"

"That was this morning! I changed my mind!"

"I still can't give you a ticket!"

The crowd then started to cheer and roar loudly. Everyone turned their attention to the hotel entrance, where Bridgette had finally stepped out, waving to the crowd. To her left, her male agent stood by her side, wearing a black designer suit and holding a heavy-duty tote bag made completely out of bamboo. To her right were Baumer and two RCMP officers, whom were responsible for keeping Bridgette safe.

The officers cleared a path to the stage. The cheers got even louder as Bridgette stepped up onto it, still waving to her adoring fans as she headed for the table. Her agent placed the bag he was carrying on top of the table, then went to get a microphone as Bridgette reached into it, looking for something.

Then she stopped.

"It... it's not here!"

Hearing Bridgette's cries, the agent ran back over as the surfer girl searched through the bag again.

"It's the wrong one! I brought the wrong bag out of the room!"

"What's wrong?" Baumer asked.

"I brought something on my publicity tour that I swore I wouldn't be seen in public without! But I left it in my hotel room!"

"No worries," the manager assured her. "I'll take care of it!"

* * *

Inside the hotel, Fin was cleaning in Room 909, Broseph was delivering bags to a room in the 800 wing, and Lo was at the front desk again trying to wrestle the location of Bridgette's room out of Johnny... even though Bridgette was already outside on the beach.

Suddenly, Baumer's voice rang out on the walkie talkies clipped to the top of Fin's skirt, nestled in Broseph's chest pocket, and sitting on the front desk next to Johnny's keyboard.

"Attention, this is a Code 8! Our VIP has left a very important item in her suite, Room 920! The employee who retrieves the item and brings it to the stage on the beach will be handsomely rewarded!"

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Want That Surfing Lesson**  
**Chapter Three**  
**Story Written by Freedom Fighter**

* * *

Fin calmly looked out into the hallway to see if anyone was out there. Then, in a flash, she made her way towards Room 920.

* * *

An adult woman inserted her keycard into the slot for Room 803.

"We're here!"

She turned to see that her bags had been left abandoned in the hallway, minus the cart, about six doors away.

* * *

"You can't take that!" Johnny yelled. "That's my radio!"

"I'll bring it back," Lo promised.

She pressed the 'up' button and one set of elevator doors opened instantly. She went in, and the doors immediately closed behind her.

* * *

Fin inserted her master keycard, and once the green light appeared, she pushed down on the doorknob. She entered the room and looked around, not exactly sure what she was looking for.

But then she spotted a bamboo tote bag on top of the bed.

"Aha! That must be it!"

* * *

Fin exited the room and turned around to close the door behind her. As she did, Broseph came rolling down the hallway on a luggage cart. He reached out and snatched the bag out of Fin's hand.

"Hey!"

Broseph jumped off the cart and through the nearby double doors leading to the stairs, letting the cart crash into the wall at the end of the hall.

"Sorry, bra!" Broseph yelled without looking back. "Finders keepers!"

"Come back here!"

* * *

Lo walked out of the elevator and saw that she was standing in front of Room 541. She scratched her head as she looked around.

"Wait..." she asked herself aloud, "what room was it again?"

She then began hearing footsteps. She pressed her back against the wall and slowly peeked around the corner. When she did, she saw Broseph running her way. Lo then looked to her left and saw a giant potted plant.

"I just got a wicked idea..."

Broseph was looking back down the hallway, trying to see if Fin was still chasing him. Not seeing her initially, Broseph turned his head forward again...

Just in time to run right into the plant that, for some reason unknown to him, had been pushed into the middle of the hallway. As he fell forward, he threw the tote bag upwards and into the air. Broseph crashed down on the carpeted floor, and soil and water poured out of the pot, which now had a crack in it.

Meanwhile, Lo had caught the bag and had jumped back into the elevator car. As Broseph looked up, Lo happily waved goodbye as the doors closed.

"Man... can't believe she did that."

* * *

Back outside...

"Gimme a ticket!" Reef yelled.

"I said **NO**!" Wipeout yelled back.

* * *

Johnny looked up from his computer screen as he heard the elevator doors open. He saw Lo calmly strut out with a smile on her face and the tote bag draped over her left arm.

So naturally, she was surprised when she felt a hard tug on the bag that nearly pulled her off her feet.

"I don't know how you got the bag," Fin shouted, "but I was the one who retrieved it from the room!"

"Really? I don't believe you!"

Fin pulled from the bottom of the bag, trying to rip it away from Lo, who was holding the bag by the handles with her fingertips.

"My dad's the owner! The honor of meeting Bridgette is rightfully mine!"

"Your honor was revoked when you got kicked out of the penthouse!"

Lo felt her grip loosening with every passing second, but got some unexpected help when Broseph clasped his hands over hers.

"Aha! Broseph wants me to have it, Fin!"

"Actually," Broseph clarified, "I want it for myself."

"Traitor!"

Broseph moved his hands to the handles, and together, the two of them started to gain control, watching as Fin grimaced in agony as she held on for dear life. But it eventually was too much, as Fin was forced to let go...

But at that exact moment, Broseph and Lo were pulling with all their might. So that meant that as soon as Fin released her grip, the two of them fell backwards, losing grip on the tote bag, which flew into the air, flipping end over end.

The trio watched as it eventually landed in Johnny's hands.

"Good catch, Johnny!" Broseph applauded him, as Lo lied partially on top of him.

Fin walked over towards Johnny, with her hand extended.

"Since I'm the one who pulled the bag out of the room in the first place, I'm sure Johnny agrees that I should be the one who..."

"Not so fast!" Johnny exclaimed, pulling it away before Fin could grab it.

"What? Don't tell me you're a Bridgette fan too!"

"I'm not! In fact, I've never even seen her show! Which is why I'm the perfect person to give the girl her bag. I'm not in it for the reward... I'm just doing my job!"

"Whoa..." Broseph gasped as he and Lo got to their feet. "Heavy, dude."

"But I guess I can live with that reasoning," accepted Lo.

"Yeah," Fin rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "I guess we got too carried away. We all wanted the chance to meet Bridgette, and here we are, selfishly fighting over who would get that right."

"And I hope you all learned a valuable lesson," Johnny said to them, "that it's not worth ripping each other apart just to meet a celebrity."

"What celebrity?"

Everyone turned to see Emma walking off of the pirate ship and towards them. Her hair was a bit of a mess and there were a few stains on her uniform, but she was relieved just to get away from the dining room.

"Done for the day?" Johnny asked.

"Nah. Everyone's outside at the meet and greet, so the DR's totally dead right now. Kelly's letting me step out for a breath of fresh air."

Emma then sighed as she took a seat on the bench in the center of the lobby, right next to Johnny.

"Cute bag," complimented Emma, before shooting a weird look at him, "not exactly the style I'd think you'd be into..."

"It's not mine... it's Bridgette's."

Emma gasped. "Bridgette's?"

Johnny nodded. "Yeah. She wanted to bring it outside, but left it in her room. Baumer called on the radio for someone to retrieve it... said there would be a reward for whomever could get it."

Emma jumped up off the bench and squealed and danced with delight.

"Johnny, that's awesome! You think you could let me deliver it? You know, since I heard you're not a fan?"

"Well..." Johnny quickly began to waver.

"What?" Fin, Broseph, and Lo yelled.

"Sure."

"Yeah!"

Johnny handed the bag to Emma. But as soon as her fingers wrapped themselves around the handles, Johnny was tackled to the ground by Fin.

"Beach!" Johnny yelled at Emma from the floor. "Run!"

Emma saw Broseph and Lo start running towards her. She screamed in panic as she turned around and headed for the revolving front door. Fin got up from on top of Johnny and followed them.

"Come back here, Alberta!" Fin yelled.

* * *

Reef and Wipeout were in the midst of their own struggle, as they each had a hold of the reel of tickets. The people around them just stood and watched, not knowing what to do except stand and watch.

But then Baumer appeared before them, and he was not pleased at all at the scene. And he knew who exactly who to blame...

"**REEF! WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?**"

"Whale boy won't give me a ticket!" Reef told him.

"He's not supposed to... employees aren't eligible to win!"

"That's what I told him!" stated Wipeout.

"That's so uncool!"

"It's called being fair to our guests, many of whom traveled hundreds of miles to come to our resort JUST FOR A FEW HOURS!"

Baumer was about to punish Reef for his public display, but he wasn't the only employee making a scene.

"Stop chasing me!" Emma screamed.

Emma came running out of the hotel front entrance, with Lo, Broseph, and Fin not too far behind.

"What's in here anyway?" Emma asked out loud as she reached her hand into the bag.

"Our chance to meet Bridgette!" Broseph told her.

"Yeah!" Lo exclaimed. "So if you give me the bag, I'll be your friend and let you meet her with me!"

"We already are friends," Emma reminder her.

"Well, we won't be if you don't gimme that thing!"

"We're gonna catch you before you get to the stage!" warned Fin. "Give up now and I'll go easy on you!"

Emma then spotted Baumer in an opening in the crowd, and before even thinking twice, she changed directions and ran right towards him.

"I hope there's a good explanation for this!" screamed Baumer.

Emma handed the bag to Baumer and kept running past him, as well as Reef and Wipeout. Seconds later, Baumer was tackled by Broseph, Fin, and Lo simultaneously. It caught him by surprise so much that the bag flew out of his possession, into the air, and onto the fin atop Wipeout's head.

The mascot didn't seem to realize it, as he and Reef were still fighting over the reel of tickets. That is, until he felt someone tapping on his back. Wipeout let go, sending Reef flying back into the others piled on the ground, and he turned around to see the agent standing in front of him.

"Could you bend over, please?"

Wipeout didn't understand the reason for the request, but he bent over anyway. Once Wipeout was leaning forward, the agent reached up to the fin and pulled the bag off of it. The agent opened the bag, peered inside, and was smiling when he looked back at Wipeout.

He then pulled the contents of the bag out, which amounted to one handmade object, and handed it to Bridgette, who had come down from the stage and was standing next to him.

"My heart!" Bridgette gasped with joy.

Bridgette held up the object, which was the heart-shaped bowl that Geoff had made for her on 'Total Drama Island' as a sign of his affection for her.

"You see," she explained, "Geoff couldn't come with me on this little tour, but I still wanted him to be a part of it. So I brought this with me, so that I could never go a single day on the road without seeing his smiling face."

The crowd cooed at Bridgette's devotion to her boyfriend. So did Reef and the others. That is... until Baumer finally dug himself out from the bottom of the pile of groms.

"Staff house!" Baumer yelled at all of them. "**NOW!**"

Fin, Reef, Lo, and Broseph all got up and started walking away with their heads hanging low, in shame. Baumer then glanced about 20 feet away and saw Emma standing out in the open.

"You too, missy!" he shouted, pointing after the others.

"What? But, but, but..."

"If you want any chance of still being employed here, the only but I wanna be hearing in the next five seconds is yours... **WALKING AWAY!**"

Emma nodded, and ran after the others, holding back tears so as not to embarrass herself further in front of Bridgette or the crowd.

* * *

The groms found themselves sitting on the front porch for a few hours, dreading whatever punishment Baumer was going to dish out to them... if they still had belief that the punishment wasn't a one-way ticket to the unemployment line.

"I was the one who went to the room and got it to begin with!" Fin told the others. "You all should've just given up right there and then!"

"Doesn't matter now," sighed Broseph. "We're all sunk."

"This wouldn't happen to me if I were still in the penthouse," huffed Lo.

"I didn't even ask to be mixed up with this!" cried Emma. "I was just getting a breath of fresh air!"

"You guys are pathetic," Reef shook his head.

"Says the guy who tried to get a raffle ticket for a contest he wasn't allowed to enter in the first place!" reminded Fin. "Speaking of which... I thought you **HATED** her?"

"Argh! A guy isn't allowed to change his mind without question now?"

"Oh boy," Broseph pointed. "Here comes Bummer. I hope everyone packed their bags..."

Baumer rode in on his golf cart. But, to the groms' surprise, he wasn't alone, as Bridgette was sitting in the passenger's seat. Once the cart had come to a stop, Baumer stepped out. The groms became uneasy, as he still looked as angry as when they had last seen him.

"If it were up to me," prefaced Baumer. "you'd all be turning in your uniforms right now! Such a selfish display of unprofessionalism you all are... do you know how embarrassed you made me feel? Or the resort?"

Baumer then pointed Lo.

"If I were your father, I'd be embarrassed of your actions today, young lady!"

He then knelt down and stared into Emma's face.

"I don't know how you ended up being the one to deliver the meal to the VIP's room, but taking too long **AND** forgetting to collect payment? Do you **THINK** we're running a charity here?"

"You got to actually meet her in person beforehand?" Broseph glared at her. "And you didn't tell us?"

"I was told to," defended Emma, "and I didn't know I was bringing food to her at the time!"

Baumer then turned his rage on Reef. But he was so fed up with all of his past transgressions... that Baumer couldn't say anything, and he just threw his arms up in frustration and walked away.

"You know what? I changed my mind... I'm going to fire the whole lot of you **RIGHT NOW**!"

All five groms cringed in fear, including Lo... who technically couldn't get fired anyway.

"**WAIT!**" Bridgette screamed, having waited long enough in the cart and jumping into to stop Baumer. "You promised!"

"Promised?" all five teens said in unison.

Bridgette started to pout, her eyes getting as big as a puppy dog's, practically begging Baumer to see things her way. After a few seconds, Baumer relented.

"Fine..."

"Man," Lo smiled in admiration. "She's gotta teach me how to do that."

"I understand fans can get crazy sometimes..." Bridgette said to them, "but... you guys went a little overboard back there."

"We're sorry, bra," apologized Broseph.

"We didn't mean to make complete fools of ourselves," added Fin.

"If you guys wanted my attention... you sure got it."

"So... we off the hook?" Broseph cautiously asked.

"Yep... and given the look of this place, I wish I could give you more than that..."

Bridgette stuck her tongue out in disgust after getting her first good look at the staff boarding house.

"But I forgot to collect money for your lunch!" Emma told her.

"Relax... I paid the bill at the front desk."

"And what about all those surfers I gave horrible lessons to just so they couldn't show off my rad surf skills to you?" Reef wondered.

"**WHAT?**" Baumer yelled, his rage rising back up.

"Nothing," Reef meekly replied, ducking behind Broseph.

"I guess that covers everything," Fin said with a sigh of relief.

"So, since we're off the hook..." Lo smirked as she looked Bridgette's way, "how about spending the rest of the day with us? We're pretty rad surfers!"

Bridgette raised an eyebrow in shock.

"Really? Hey, I'm nice... but not that nice."

Fin elbowed Lo in the stomach.

"Forget she even thought of it," the wiser girl covered.

Everyone then heard Emma sigh. Bridgette walked over to her.

"What's wrong?"

"Well... I knew we weren't going to get to surf with you, even though we wanted to. But I still wanna know... who won the raffle?"

"I can answer that question for you," Baumer spoke up.

* * *

"**WIPEOUT?**"

It was evening already, and the sun was beginning to set, but there was still a fairly good-sized crowd cheering in appreciation as Bridgette had decided to make her private surfing lesson a public surfing exhibition... and Wipeout was out there with her.

And the groms were in disbelief.

"I thought you said employees weren't eligible!" Reef exclaimed. "How did HE get to surf with her?"

"Funny story... when her agent and Bridgette couldn't agree on how to reward Wipeout for bringing her knick-knack to her, the raffle winner decided to give up his prize to Wipeout. Bridgette and her agent agreed, and she also honored the winner's selflessness by letting everyone watch the session."

The five teens stood dumbfounded as Baumer started walking back towards the hotel.

"Oh, and one more thing... Bridgette's deal only lasts until nine o' clock tomorrow morning. Anyone who is late for work... the deal's off... and she won't be here to save you!"

Baumer laughed maniacally as he left the groms to watch Wipeout happily hang ten with Bridgette.

**The End**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**  
Well, folks, how's that for my first 'Stoked' story. I know it was a little short, and some of it may have felt rushed... but I still think the story came together well enough.

On floors versus wings... from what I've gathered, it hasn't been established how many floors the hotel has, or how the room numbers are arranged... so I kinda mixed and matched just enough to work.

The story itself, particularly the ending, changed a lot, especially during the writing this week. Originally, the ending was supposed to be a lot happier, and have several variations. Most of which involving one of the groms being lucky enough to have to get to surf with Bridgette. In fact, the other option at the end was to actually have Bridge get to surf with the whole gang anyway. But I figured... that makes it seem like the gang can get away with anything.

So that's why the ending is on the sad side. Sorry if anyone was hoping for a happier ending.

I'm currently planning another 'Stoked' story, one longer and more planned out than this quickie mini-series was. Until that comes out... see you around, folks!


End file.
